Corazón oscuro
by Sanlina
Summary: Cody se había dado de cuenta en el pasado, se lo advirtió a algunos de sus compañeros pero nadie pareció preocuparse especialmente... Ahora ha llegado el momento, la oscuridad se apoderará del rubio y un "os lo dije" no es lo suficientemente regocijador, Cody tenía razón pero es muy tarde para lamentarse... la última esperanza recae en la víctima: Takeru Takaishi.
1. Chapter 1

Él sabía que no era cómo su hermano, no podía acercarse a una chica y decirle "Eh guapa, ¿te apetece dar una vuelta conmigo está tarde?, puedo firmarte un autógrafo", no, sin duda para T.K. no era tan fácil. Él no era tan guapo, ni tan listo, ni tan famoso, él era un chico normal, o al menos así se definía él, no sobresalía en nada, tampoco le importaba demasiado, era feliz viviendo en un segundo plano, no necesitaba más. Cualquier otro habría sentido celos de los logros de Matt, o al menos tenerlo como modelo a seguir, o aunque fuera aprovecharse de sus triunfos, pero T.K. no era así, era un chico normal sí, pero diferente al resto, su concepto de diversión por ejemplo, era muy peculiar. Si le ofrecías salir de fiesta a una ruidosa discoteca por la noche él aceptaría, porque no sabía decir que no, pero realmente lo haría a disgusto. Él no disfrutaba con esa horrible música, ¿Qué clase de canción que se precie puede tener una letra tan absurda y machista cómo "Ahí viene el bombero con la manguera...", él no criticaba esas canciones, respetaba los gustos de todo el mundo, al fin y al cabo cada persona era un mundo, pero eso no implicaba que no pudiese detestarla, aunque tal vez "detestarla" sea una palabra demasiado fuerte, simplemente no le agradaba. ¿Que qué le agradaba? Le agradaba la paz, le agradaba una tarde a solas en su cuarto leyendo su libro favorito a la par que escuchaba música en su iPod, lo que sin duda era algo atípico en un chico de su edad, tenía ya 14 años, pronto cumpliría los 15, aunque cumplir años no era algo que le agradase. No es que le preocupase el hacerse viejo, aún estaba en la plenitud de la vida, sí, los años pasaban rápido, pero era innegable que él aún era joven, y quería disfrutar su vida al máximo, a su manera, claro está. Lo malo de cumplir 15 años era el pensar en lo que implicaba, implicaba que había pasado más de media vida sin su hermano, más de media vida llorando y manteniendo la esperanza de que sus padres regresarían juntos algún día. Tontos sueños de un inocente niño al fin y al cabo, pero aun así, a sus 14 años, algo dentro de T.K. aún mantenía la esperanza. Esperanza que los 15 le quería arrebatar, sus padres se separaron cuando T.K. tenía la corta edad de 7 años, solo un año antes de ir al Mundo Digital. Habían pasado otros 7 años desde entonces, pero T.K. cumplía 15, ya iban a ser 8 años, más tiempo separados que juntos, y eso al rubio le dolía. Siempre fue como una espina clavada en su corazón, aunque desgraciadamente su corazón tenía más de una espina incrustada, y estas habían hecho de T.K. un chico serio, y a la par algo oscuro, oscuridad que Cody había detectado años atrás, el pequeño siempre se preocupaba por T.K., incluso ahora que ya era un adolescente con sus quehaceres seguía preocupándose por el que un día había sido su compañero. No podía evitar observarlo, observar cómo las comisuras de sus labios jamás mostraban una sonrisa, como un pelín de oscuridad brillaba en sus ojos, T.K. era preocupante, en balde había intentado contárselo a Yamato, después a Davis, y también a Hikari y Yoley, pero lo único que supieron hacer todos fue mostrarse preocupados ante las deducciones de Cody, nada más, literalmente nada más, no movieron ni un dedo, después de todo ¿Qué iban a hacer? Eran tan impotentes cómo Cody, pero había algo que los diferenciaba, Cody no había dejado correr el tema, había algo peligroso en T.K., un poder que acabaría por destruirle, había oscuridad en su corazón, esta se mantenía tranquila, esperando pacientemente a que la máscara que hacía que el rubio se mostrase en paz acabase por romperse, y solo en ese entonces estarían perdidos. Takeru no era ni de lejos el más fuerte del grupo, Tai y Yamato eran mil veces mejores, incluso Davis y Ken que se habían unido más tarde eran más poderosos, pero la oscuridad sabría cómo sacar el máximo potencial del rubio.

Takeru estaba nervioso, al fin había reunido el valor, al fin iba a declararle sus sentimientos a la Yagami, se acercó a ella y se lo dijo, sin más miramientos, la muchacha se quedó en blanco unos segundos y T.K. comprendió cuán grande había sido su error, Hikari separo las comisuras de sus labios y balbuceó:

-Yo... lo siento pero... no quiero estropear nuestra amistad- excusas, excusas baratas, no es que no quisiera estropear nada, simplemente no le quería, ¿cierto? ¿Ni el valor de decírselo directamente tenía que le venía con esas excusas? T.K. bajo la cabeza, cerró los puños, apretó los dientes marchándose mientras decía con frustración "no importa".

Iluso, había sido iluso al creer que tenía alguna posibilidad, ¿cómo iba alguna chica a interesarse por él? No era especialmente guapo, no era especialmente fuerte, no era especialmente nada.

Y así empezó la semana, un lunes realmente amargo, un lunes que no era nada en comparación con lo que le esperaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar este fic, la verdad es que tanto este capítulo cómo algunos de los siguientes ya llevan tiempo escritos pero no me acaban de convencer. Subiré el resto dentro de poco, aún quiero revisarlos un par de veces más antes de decidirme a subirlos.**

 **Ah, y una cosa más, aclaro que no tengo ningún problema en absoluto en recibir comentarios cómo el de la primera persona que comentó en este fic (" _Guest_ ") _,_ es más, te lo agradezco, realmente ha sido de ayuda. En este capítulo no hay mucha mejora pero en los siguientes (repito: los subiré pronto) creo que sí he podido aplicar un poco más tus consejos, gracias. **

* * *

CAP2:

No estaba centrado, necesitaba sacar un 6 si quería aprobar pero tenía la cabeza en otro lado, leía y releía los ejercicios del examen de matemáticas en balde, parecían escritos en chino, sin embargo sabía hacerlos, ya había hecho algunos parecidos en clase, el examen era fácil, pero Takeru estaba bloqueado, no podía pensar en nada, solo en su rechazo. Había pasado ya un día. Se había dedicado a esquivar a Hikari en la medida de lo posible, incluso se sentó al fondo de la clase para mantenerse alejado de ella, la cuál estaba siempre en primera fila (y a su lado estaba siempre el rubio, bueno, siempre hasta ahora).

Dos ejercicios, dos ejercicios de 10 es todo lo que logró hacer, y aún así sabía que los había hecho mal, no había otra salida, suspendería la materia, aún podía recuperarla en el tercer trimestre, y Takeru sabía que lo haría, pero lo que le preocupaba era lo que diría su madre. Takeru era un chico estudioso, jamás había traído mala nota alguna a casa. No creía que Natsuko fuese a castigarlo, ella era bastante comprensiva, pero sabía que lo decepcionaría.

Comenzaba la clase de sociales, Takeru no podía hacer otra cosa que reconcomerse por su nefasto examen, quería llorar, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, no delante de toda la clase. &Los chicos no lloran& se dijo a sí mismo, en el fondo era absurdo, ¿Por qué no podían llorar en público? Si lo hacías te llamaban &nenaza&, la crueldad adolescente no tenía límites al fin y al cabo.

Notó cómo se le humedecían los ojos, estaba en el fondo así que había menos posibilidades de que alguien lo viese, aún así intentó taparse los ojos echando su rubio flequillo para delante.

Pero Takeru necesitaba llorar, o romper algo... lo que fuese para desahogarse, así que intentó aclarar la voz y le pidió a la profesora ir al excusado, aunque fue en balde, fue incluso peor que en balde porque el rubio no pudo evitar que la voz se le entrecortara y todos notaron que estaba a punto de llorar, empezó a oír risas, eran de Davis, y poco a poco le acompañó el resto de la clase. Takeru no supo que hacer, simplemente se levantó y echó a correr, se sentó al fondo del pasillo y se llevo la cabeza a las rodillas, empapandolas en lágrimas, hacía ya mucho desde la última vez que estas mojaron el rostro del muchacho.

No lloraba por su futura nota, no lloraba por la humillación, tampoco lloraba por sus sentimientos no correspondidos hacía Hikari... lloraba por ese sentimiento en su pecho, esa oscuridad que tanto insistía en ver la luz, que poco a poco se hacía más fuerte sin él saberlo. Ni siquiera sabía porqué estaba llorando, se sentía estúpido, tal vez lo fuese, después de todo, ¿Quién se deja absorver por la oscuridad sin nisiquiera darse cuenta?


End file.
